Love is war
by Nikkibellaxo
Summary: Summary: Aj Lee is currently in an unstable relationship with her boyfriend John Cena. The problem is she doesn't love him instead she loves Dolph Ziggler. What will Aj do in this messed up love triangle?
1. Chapter 1

**Love is war**

_**Hey guys, this is my first story that I've published on here, let me know what you guys think and I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Summary: Aj Lee is currently in an unhappy relationship with her boyfriend John Cena ,but the only problem is that Aj doesn't love him instead she loves Dolph Ziggler. What will Aj do in this messed up love triangle? **_

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Aj is sitting in the hallway with Kaitlyn at Raw waiting for her boyfriend to finish his match against Daniel Bryan. **_

*Aj looks at the ground*

"What's wrong Aj?" says Kaitlyn concerned

Aj wipes a tear off her face 'Nothing'

"You know you can tell me anything Aj. I'm your best friend and that's what best friends are supposed to be for!"

Aj bursts into a deep sob. She's embarrassed with herself for making a big deal out of nothing, but what could she do, you couldn't really blame her could you?

"Is it John?"

Aj nods at her friend

"What happened?"

"He's just…"

As soon as Aj was about to tell Kaitlyn what's wrong John appears in the hallway. Aj quickly wipes up her tears and puts on a smile.

"Come on Aj, let's go" Says John sharply

Aj follows John to the car and gets in.

"What were you talking to Kaitlyn about?"

"Nothing, really John!"

"It looked like a pretty in depth conversation to me!"

Aj looks out the window, she decides to ignore John's question, she wasn't in the mood to talk to him today.

"Aj answer my question!" John says becoming annoyed at the fact that Aj was ignoring what he was saying.

John stops the car and pulls over to the side of the road.

"Aj I don't care if you're unhappy in this relationship. I've told you you're not leaving me! Not for Dolph or any other guy for that matter!"

Aj feels a drip coming out of her eye she tries to hide the tear before John spots her crying but it's too late.

John looks at her and sighs, he realised that he's taken it too far this time and that he needs to use his "sweet talk" in order for Aj to forgive him.

"Aj, baby I'm sorry. You know I love you and that id do anything for you! How about I get you a new car. Would that make you happy?"

Aj knew that John was just repeating that same cycle that he always does after he does something mentally and/or physically abusing to his girlfriend Aj. He would always bribe her with gifts, flowers, apologises and telling her how attractive she is and how much he loves her, which made Aj feel good about herself. It made her feel like she was worthy.

Aj looked at John and smiled "John do you love me?"

Aj desired to hear the words I love you, she craved to hear that it helped to increase her confidence; I mean who could blame her?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: **_

_**Aj and John arrive at Johns house. **_

Aj grabs her bag out and heads to her and John's bedroom. She needed peace and quiet she wanted time to herself. She could never get any with John around always nagging at her to do something. So she headed into her bathroom and sat on top of the bench.

Aj turned her phone on and saw she had five missed calls from Kaitlyn which didn't surprise her seeming as though she left Kaitlyn in an abrupt state. But what surprised her is that she had a text message from Dolph Ziggler.

Aj has had a bit of a "thing" for Dolp Ziggler ever since they had a relationship together for on screen purposes. She just felt a spark there. Dolph and Aj have both remained really good friends but lately John hasn't been to happy about that, he thinks that Dolph is after "Something more" from Aj, and he dosent like the thought that another guy wants his Aj.

Aj quickly scanned through the text message it said:

_**Hey Aj,**_

_**I've missed you. What have you been up to! It feels like I havnt seen you in years! Have you gone into hibernation or something? Jks obviously you have been busy with John but id really love it if we could catch up theres something I kinda wanna tell you.**_

_**I hope your okay Kaitlyn told me that when you two were talking you got a bit upset. **_

_**From Dolph xx**_

Aj smiled. Reading this text made her feel warm inside like someone cared for her. They wanted to make sure she was safe and happy. Which she wasn't.

"Aj, come down here right now!" John yelled from the movie room downstairs.  
"I'm coming John" Said Aj whilst trying to quickly delete Dolph's text just in case he wanted to go through her phone like usual.

"Aj, where were you?" John said getting angry

"Sorry I was just in the toilet I wasn't feeling so well"

"We all know that wasn't what you were really doing Aj! Tell me the truth!"

Aj started to panic; she wondered what John wanted to know

"I was I promise, I'm not feeling good I think I need a doctor!"

"No Aj I saw the text message that you received from Dolph. You do know my phone is connected to your so I can see all your messages that are sent to you and that you sent out. So don't try and get smart with me and think that you can delete that shit before I check your phone!"

Aj looked at the ground she didn't know what to say, do or think. She was lost.

"If you ever, ever talk to that Dolph guy ever again you will be in big trouble!"

Aj didn't respond

"Say sorry you bitch!" John screamed

"I'm sorry John…. I really am…. I will delete Dolph from my contact list and I promise you I will never take one more look at him very again." Aj said begging John for his forgiveness because she was worried what would come next if she didn't

"Yeah well hand me over your phone Aj from now on its mine!" John snapped

Aj handed John her phone and ran back up the stairs to the bedroom.

Aj couldn't believe that John had gotten like this. When she first started going out with Jon Cena he was so kind and innocent. She truly did love him, but now she couldn't say the same.

Aj started sobbing into her pillow for a good 30 minutes. After a while she felt someone slide onto the bed next to her. She gulped scared of what would happen next. She quickly wiped away her tears.

John kisses Aj on the back of the neck. She hated when he did this to her. Pretended to be sorry and that everything was okay when it really wasn't.

"John please stop" Aj said sobbing, letting go of the tears she couldn't hold in.

"Baby I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have acted like that, I took things too far. I love you boo!"

John started to kiss Aj on the head.

Aj turned around and looked John in the eye she couldn't help resisting he's ever so perfect grin and those charming eyes.

Aj kissed him.

The next day she woke up and looked over to John who was naked in bed. She knew that she had done the wrong thing but she couldn't help it. She needed that love and attention from someone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**It's the following Monday and John and Aj arrive at Raw. Aj is happy because she finally gets to see her best friend Kaityln again whom she hasn't talked to in a week because John took away Aj's phone, therefor she couldn't contact any of her friends and most importantly Dolph Ziggler. But tonight John Cena had no control over Aj they were in a public place so therefor he couldn't act controlling over Aj in front of all these people. **_

Aj hops out of John's car, excited to finally get a couple of hours of freedom away from John.

John reaches out for Aj's hand, Aj flinches and try's to pull away but John grabs Aj's hand tightly smiles at her and walks into the arena. He takes Aj to the girl's locker room where he says

"Bye babe good luck for your match, see you later tonight for some fun" he then smacks Aj on the ass and walks off.

Aj rolls her eyes in dismay and pushes open the door to the girl's locker room where she spots Kaitlyn talking to Natalya.

"Hey babe" Says Kaitlyn, whilst hugging Aj tightly.

"Hey" says Natalya friendly with a warm smile.

"So, how come you did reply to any of my calls or text messages this past week? I was worried sick about you!" Says Kaitlyn

"Sorry, it's kind of a long story but basically what I meant to tell you last week in the hallway at Raw was that John's been….. I don't know I guess you can say 'Punishing' me" Says Aj getting all worked up.

"I knew something was going on with him! How long has this been going on for Aj?!"

"Well a good month now, ever since Dolph and I had our on-screen romance. He got really jealous over the fact that Dolph and I were becoming such good friends and he thought that it might led onto more than just being 'Friends'."

Aj started to cry she looked down at the ground feeling worthless like no man will ever love her because she must be a bad girlfriend to deserve this from her boyfriend.

Kaitlyn gave Aj a tight hugged and told her that she was here for her through thick and through thin.

"So why did he take your phone of you Aj?"

"Because he saw a text message that Dolph had sent me and he got all worked up about it thinking that Dolph wanted to have "Sexual interactions" with me when clearly that wasn't what the text message was intending! Or was it?"

"Aj let me just put it to you straight if a guy calls you a bitch, hurts you, makes you feel un-comfortable and un-safe and gives you boundaries he is not worthy enough to be your boyfriend. I'm sorry hun you have to let him go! What he's doing to you isn't right and you don't deserve to be treated like that by anyone, especially your boyfriend!" 

Aj wanted to let John go, she knew that's what she had to do but she knew that it wasn't that easy and that John wouldn't let her go without a fight.

_**After Raw: **_

_**Aj was walking down the hallway when suddenly she bumped into Dolph Ziggler. **_

"Hey Aj!" Dolph said with a big smile on his face.

"Sorry Dolph, I really need to go, can we talk later" Aj said panicking because she was worried that John Cena would be watching.

"What's wrong Aj?"

"Nothing…. Just… Never mind"

"Aj I know the reason why you have been avoiding me and why you didn't reply to my text messages and phone calls. Kaitlyn filled me in. I know that John would get mad at you if he saw us two talking together because he has the wrong idea and thinks I want sex with you, but really I just want to be friends. I know that no guy should treat any girl the way John treats you Aj! You truly deserve better than him you're an amazing girl."

"Thanks Dolph that means a lot but everything's okay!" Aj says looking around getting worried that John may spot her talking to Dolph.

"Aj come with me."

Dolph grabs Aj's hand and leads her to a small room at the back of the building.

He picks up Aj and sits her on his lap and plays with her beautiful long dark hair.

"Aj I love you and I want to be with you, I know you still might love John and I can understand if you don't want a relationship with me but you need to get away from John, he's violent and I'm worried for you!"

Aj smiled, it made her feel so good to her someone saying this about her it made her feel beautiful and not as if she was being walked all over, she wasn't scared for once he was happy in this present moment with Dolph.

"Dolph that's the problem I do love you, but I'm scared of what John will do if he finds that out!"

Dolph stands up and lifts Aj up, they start kissing passionately, and they don't stop. It's like this was right, well it felt right. Neither of them wanted for it to stop they were so wrapped up in the moment.

Aj took of Dolph's shirt and kissed down his stomach slowly but with deep passion. She thought she was pretty good in bed, seeming as though John demanded sex almost every night from Aj, even when she didn't want to give it to him, he still made her give him at least a blow job.

Dolph took of Aj's shirt and un-hooked her bra, they both took their pants of and begun to have sex.

"Oh yeah Dolphhhh" Groaned Aj.

"You want harder baby?" Yelled Dolph

Things were getting pretty hot, just then John walked into the room

"Aj there you… WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! Aj put some god damn clothes on and go wait in the car. I'll deal with you later!" Yelled John

"No John!" Yelled Aj

"Excuse me what did you just say. Don't you pretend to be the hero here after you cheated on me by fucking another guy! And Dolph why him!" Yelled John.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: **_

_**John drags Aj to the car and tells her to wait there whilst he goes and deals with Dolph. **_

"Dolph, what the hell were you doing fucking my girl!" Said John getting quite worked up about the whole scenario.

"John, don't you pretend to act innocent, we all know that you have been abusing Aj and not treating her correctly. You need a good wakeup call mate! Get over yourself!"

"Oh you just think you're so top shit, don't ya Dolph! You think you have all the girls lined up waiting to get a bit of you! Well not my Aj! She's all mine and you're never laying a finger on her ever again!"

"John, you know she doesn't want to be with you! So why are you forcing her to be with you! If Stephanie McMahon found out you acted this way I'm sure you would not be treated in the same manner you do get treated in. With all due respect John you're a complete and utter asshole!"

"Whatever Dolph really! But just remember if I ever see you hanging anywhere near me girl ever again ill have it out for you Ziggler! And I don't care if Aj tells you that she doesn't want to be with me because I know she does! Ever since you came into the picture you started to wreck this whole relationship up!"

John walked off on Dolph. Dolph was worried for Aj's safety he knew he had to do something to get Aj out of John's arms, but what could he do?

_**John hops into his car and tells his driver to start driving. Aj looks over at John worried that he might do something to her because he walked in on her and Dolph having sex. **_

Aj looked out of the window. She thought to herself that things just couldn't get any worse. But then she thought about Dolph and how kind he was and how happy he made her feel. She'd always had a bit of a thing for him ever since their on-screen relationship which started the whole Cena-Ziggler rivalry. Aj has always loved being good friends with Dolph but she wanted something more, her feelings went deeper and she knew Dolph's did too.

Aj glared over at John he was staring out of his window, he looked mad and frustrated. Obviously he was still annoyed over the whole situation.

Neither Aj or John said a word until there driver dropped them back off at John's house after a good 5 hour trip.

"Aj come in sit in the lounge with me." Said John

"Okay" Aj said concerned

"John I truly am sorry…" She started but John interrupted

"Aj you do understand that I love you and I can move past what I saw…. You know the…."

John looked quite annoyed thinking about what he had walked in on earlier on after Raw. The image of his girlfriend with his worst enemy Dolph having sex just really made him quite angry.

"What I'm trying to say is will you forgive me baby?"

Aj knew that she shouldn't forgive him, she loved Dolph and she knew that in a couple of days John would turn sour again. She didn't know what to do. She really, really liked Dolph, but then again she couldn't get enough of John even though she knew that the way he treated her was awful.

"John I don't know, I really don't. I don't think I can do this."

"Aj come on. You know that Dolph is only just gonna be a type of a 'spring fling' relationship. It's not going to go anywhere, plus he only really wants to get in with you too make me jealous!"

"John…. I'm really just fed up with the way you treat me…. And I just feel so fucking worthless! I feel like a piece of shit."

"Baby please don't say that, you know I love you and I'd do anything for you!"

Aj was lost she didn't know if she should leave John for Dolph or stay with John. She was scared of what would happen if she stayed with John and she would always be left wondering what her life could have been life if she'd gone with Dolph. The last thing she wanted was for John to get hurt her, even though once she did love him, she's holding onto the slight glimmer of hope that isn't there anymore. John doesn't deserve Aj, she deserves better than him and the best way for her to go is to be with Dolph.

"John I can't do this anymore!"

Aj ran upstairs and chucked some clothes into a bag. She grabbed all of her important belongings and left. As she walked out the door she heard John yell.

"Where do you think you will go now you bitch? Dolph will never love you as much as I do!"

Aj left, she got into her car and started to drive. She felt tears streaming radically down her face she couldn't stand this anymore. She needed Dolph she wanted him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I hope you guys are enjoying this story! I'm going to try to wrap things up on this story so this might be my last chapter, otherwise if not it will definitely be my second last chapter. Please tell me in the reviews section if you guys enjoyed this type of story or not and what you guys would like me to write about next. I'm going to keep writing stories down the "romance" path so tell me what characters you guys would like me to use. Xxx**_

_**Chapter 5: **_

_**Aj arrives at Dolph's house, but she doesn't go inside. She sits in the car contemplating if what she did was the right thing to do or not. Should she have left John? She knew that she was un-happy in her relationship with John but she couldn't help but feel that she needed to be with him, like she had to choose him.**_

Aj looked over to Dolph's house, she decided to get out of her car and walk up to his house. She thought to herself "What do I have to loose anyway?"

Aj knocked on Dolph's door, she could hear talking coming from inside Dolph's house. Then someone she was not expecting opened the door.

"Kaitlyn…. What the hell! What are you doing?" Yelled Aj

Kaitlyn knew that Aj had strong feelings for Dolph so why would she be hanging out with Dolph. More importantly Aj wondered what it was that Kaitlyn and Dolph were up too. Was John right? Was Dolph a player? Did he just want to be "friends with benefits"?

"Aj I promise you this was a mistake we thought that you were still with John and when Dolph called me I felt that I had to come over. He was upset about you choosing John over him and he needed some company!"

"So what did you too fuck or something?!"

"Aj… I'm so sorry" Said Kaitlyn with tears rolling down her face.

Aj walked straight pass Kaitlyn and over to where Dolph was sitting.

"What the fuck Dolph! You said you loved me and wanted to be with me! I left my relationship just for you! I guess John was right you are a player!"

"Aj please it wasn't like that" Dolph said

"Oh okay so you were just fucking but that doesn't mean anything!"

"You know what the two of you can both get stuffed!" Aj slammed the front door shut

She went to her car and sat there balling her eyes out she didn't know what to do know or where to go. She rang John.

"John….." Aj said softly into the phone.

"Aj…. Why are you crying?" said John

"It's Dolph"

"I knew it! I told you not to go with him he's a player! Come home to me baby. You know you belong with me!"

"John… I'm so sorry"

"Just come home"

_**Aj arrived back at John's. She felt tired it was 11:30 PM and all she wanted to do is get into bed and just forget that this day had ever happened. **_

Aj walked through the front door.

"John….?" Aj asked timidly

Aj walked up stairs to their room and saw John sitting on their bed.

"John I'm sorry… You were right.. Please take me back!" Aj said sobbing loudly.

This all had just gotten too much for Aj, this love triangle was just a hot mess!

Aj lay down onto the bed next to John. John reached out his hand and wiped away her tear.

"Aj…. Don't ever leave me again! You understand! I'm always right and I knew Dolph was no good for you and that just proved it! Him fucking just about every girl in the divas division and taking advantage of you! I would never do that to you!"

Aj looked over at John and kisses him. She was lost she felt pain. She felt that no guy would ever love her because Dolph fucked her best friend so obviously she wasn't worthy enough for him and John abuses her, so obviously she must do something wrong towards him to deserve to get abused.

John smacked Aj on the ass. He liked things rough. He took of Aj's top and un-hooked her bra. Aj knew that this wasn't right but she just wanted to be loved.

_**Aj woke up, she looked over at John sleeping peacefully she knew what she had done that night was wrong but she couldn't help but feel it was right at the same time too. She couldn't wait for Raw next week where she and John would walk in hand in hand. And hopefully make Dolph jealous. She wanted to show him what he was missing out on. **_

She grabbed her phone, from where John hid it from her. Ever since she re-kindled her relationship with John, he made her give her phone back to him. She quickly put in her passcode and luckily John hadn't changed it. She glanced over her messages;

_**Hey Aj,**_

_**I know you really don't want to speak to me right now but I'm sorry, the reason why I slept with Dolph was because he told me that there was going to never be no you and him because John had told Dolph to steer clear of you. I had no idea that you two had sex at Raw the other night! If I would of known I would of never gone there with Dolph. I think you should meet up with Dolph he's a really genuine guy and I think he needs to do some explaining to you.**_

_**Please forgive me! **_

_**Love Kaitlyn xoxo**_

Aj sighed, she knew that she couldn't hold a grudge against Kaitlyn because she had no idea what was going on between her and Dolph. But what Aj really wanted to know was why Dolph wanted to meet up with her.

_**Guys I've decided that the next chapter will most likely be the last one to this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will be posting more within the next 24 hours. xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is going to be my last chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it. My next fanfic will be going up in the next couple of days so please watch out for that! Xx**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Aj looks through her other text messages and sees that Dolph has sent her a text she quickly scans over it worried that John will wake up soon. **_

_**Hey Aj, I'm sorry about the other night I really am. I feel terrible! Please give me a chance to explain. I know you are really annoyed with me and I can totally understand that I might look like a jerk, which I am, but please there's more to the story.**_

_**I will be at Bills and Johnny's café today at 12:00; if you want you can come. I will be there.**_

_**From Dolph x**_

Aj contemplates whether she should go to see Dolph, she still has deep feelings for him but she doesn't know if she can trust him.

She decides that it's best for her to go. She wants to hear out Dolph. But how will she get out of the house without John questioning her.

Aj quickly returns her phone back and slides into bed.

"Hey John" Aj says softly

"Is it okay if I go and do some shopping later on?"

"I'll come with you, maybe we can get you some sexy stuff for tonight" John says

"Well I kind of wanted to get something for a…. surprise!"

"Okay but only for an hour"

"Yeap thanks!"

Aj quickly pulls out some jeans and throws a cute top on, she puts on some make-up and straightens her hair.

She runs out the door and hops into the car.

_**Aj arrives at the café and spots Dolph sitting on a table, by himself. **_

"Hey Aj, you look stunning." Says Dolph

"Thanks" Says Aj whilst she sits down

"Aj, I have a lot of explaining to do, please hear me out."

"So basically John texted me the other day, saying that I should move on because you don't love me and that you just want to be with him and that you r happy with him and I should move on and leave you too alone, because your happy together. All I want for you Aj is too see you happy and if that meant that you were happy with John, then so be it. I know this sounds stupid and I know I shouldn't have gotten in with Kaitlyn that was stupid I know that. But I was just so hurt, by the fact that you told me you loved me but then supposedly loved John more. Aj please forgive me."

Aj didn't know what to say, she loved Dolph and she couldn't believe what John had told Dolph, she was so annoyed.

"Dolph I do love you, I want to be with you! You make me happy; I want to be more than friends with you. That's why I left John's house the other night to come to you! I know this whole situation is not ideal…. But"

Just then Dolph leans over and starts to kiss Aj. Aj felt happy and she knew that this is right. This is who she is supposed to be with.

"Aj… will you be my girl?" asked Dolph

Aj stops, she doesn't know if what she's about to say is the right thing she doesn't know what John will do, but she doesn't care, she just wants Dolph.

"Yes" Aj says beaming

_**Okay guys so sorry I don't know if you guys enjoyed this or not haha, but anyways sorry if this was bad it's my first fanfic and yeah. So please tell me in the review section what you guys would like to see next from me xxx**_


End file.
